Sweetwater
Overview Sweetwater (known as fof_sweetwater in-game), made by Rebel_Y, is a Classic map in ''Fistful of Frags. ''It was added to the game in the June 22nd 2015 update. The map was originally named Monument Valley, based off the real life Monument Valley in Arizona. Monument Valley was made by Rebel_Y ahead of Fistful of Frags' Beta 2.0 release in October 2008. A lot of the assets from Monument Valley such as the train station in the middle of the map and the cabin nearby were later reused in a new map Rebel_Y made, known as Sweetwater, in Beta 3.0 in July 2010. When Sweetwater was released in Beta 3.0, there was no intention of this map being used for Shootout like it is today, it ran the gamemode called Bounty, which would later be replaced by a custom gamemode by Beta 3.5 back in December 2010. Sweetwater remained in the Fistful of Frags beta up until the official Steam release on May 9th 2014. Rebel_Y began remaking Sweetwater with a completely new look which also reused assets from the original Monument Valley and Sweetwater maps to make a new classic map for Fistful of Frags, this map would officially arrive to Fistful of Frags in June 2015. Sweetwater was amongst one of the maps to be released with a 12-slot version in mind. Sweetwater is compatible with Shootout, Team Shootout, Team Elimination and Break Bad. This map has no Grand Elimination compatibility, any attempt to run Sweetwater in Grand Elimination will result in the map changing to Desperados instead. Locations Spawns Player spawns are typically placed all over the map and can be used by any player/team. There are a total of five crate spawns on the map, consisting of two low-tier, two mid-tier and one high-tier crate. One of the low-tier crates are on the first underground floor in the cabin while the other one is on the other side of the map if you go through the cave. One of the mid-tier crates is on the top of the rock ledge if you go through the cabin or up the rocky stairs. The other mid-tier crate is on the other side of the map at the top of the green building, by the watchtower. Finally, the high-tier crate is inside the passenger compartment of the train situated in the middle of the map. Layout The layout of the map is quite linear despite how many floors there are. The map spans a large area compared to some, while the ground floor has the most walking room, you can also make it to most of the map through the caves much more easily than through the train station since that is where most of the action is. Since the train station is also home to the high-tier chest, it can be somewhat risky obtaining a weapon from the high-tier chest as a lot of the time you will end up getting killed. The cabin also holds just as much of the action as it is the best place for close quarter battles but also the most effective area to use dynamite in. The green building by the cliff edge is barely used unless players spawn there or want to obtain a mid-tier weapon so the train station and cabin are the best place to start fights. Gallery Sweetwater.jpg Category:Maps